


【OS】该报绯闻

by Narwhallan



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhallan/pseuds/Narwhallan
Summary: *ABO  双A
Relationships: OS - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【OS】该报绯闻

被一口咬在腺体之上，樱井翔整个人耐不住的弓起了身子，发出短促的呜咽。但是正在作恶的人完全没有被打乱节奏，灵活的把一直在敏感地带打圈的手指，缓慢但坚定的推进了柔软之中，稍稍进入之后，忽然停住。

“你要是说停，我就停下来。”大野智绷紧了手臂，气音送了几个字进身下人的耳朵。

“别想美事了，我他妈都让你上了，你敢跑。”樱井翔缓了口气，侧脸吻上大野智刚刚吞咽了一下的喉结。

“敢反悔，明天我就封杀你这个小明星。”

收紧的甬道吸着刚刚插入的手指，彻底点燃了节奏。大野智低头吻上樱井翔，猛地把整根中指都送了进去，并不算小的屋子里，两股信息素充盈了整个空间，缠打在一起。

在说话的间隙大野智已经轻巧地将樱井的领带扯了下来，撕开了整件衬衣，舌尖舔过樱井的乳首，让从刚才起一直都有在克制自己欲望的樱井难以自持地感受到了从尾椎窜上来的快感，他张了张嘴，正想要把喉间的呻吟吞回肚子里，大野智就又不肯叫他喘息地又塞了一根手指进来，乳头被下流的吮吸着，甬道里塞进来了第三根手指，樱井翔的脑子有些热，不知道忽然听见的水声，到底是上面的，还是下面的。

原本无意识要推搡胸前那个毛茸茸脑袋的双手，现在无力地搭在那上面，身体不受控制地再次弓起弧度，甚至有几了分欲拒还迎的意味。

大野智忽然抬起了头，望向他的眼睛里闪烁着恶劣的光芒，“稍微舔一下就成了这幅样子，樱井总裁真的是Alpha吗？”

樱井往前凑了凑张嘴擒住了大野的嘴唇，发狠似的舌头在内里横冲直撞，舌尖扫过他上颚的时候激起对方了一阵颤抖。

“那你标记我啊，小明星。”樱井翔伸手去扯大野的皮带，自己的阴茎已经兴致高昂起来，对方却还衣衫完整的在挑战自己作为Alpha的控制本能，再一次用力收紧穴口，润滑液的作用下，那三根手指一下被吞进了半个指节。

大野智咬了咬后槽牙俯下身把他从床上拽了起来，樱井翔是在颤抖的，精壮的臂膀和结实的腹肌都在颤抖，因为姿势的原因，樱井被迫分开的双腿夹上了大野的腰侧，对方托着他臀部的手稍微拱起来掐他一把。

“遵命，我的总裁大人。”

大野智埋头一口咬上樱井翔的侧颈，对方搭载自己肩上的双手忽然的用力，吸气的声音混上了难以言喻的色情味道，叫人欲罢不能。他知道一个Alpha并不能标记另一个Alpha，但此时此刻，征服的本能被激发到最大值，下一秒，完全不给樱井任何抵抗的机会，大野抽回了一直在甬道里扩张的手指，没有任何预警的将自己插了进去。

樱井喉间发出了一声难以抑制的哽咽，尺寸巨大的异物，让他紧张的地夹紧了甬道，而大野不给他任何反应的时间，近乎粗暴地抽动操弄起来。

“呜，呃——等——”

甬道其实干涩，Alpha并没有被开发过，即使有润滑剂还是让樱井翔好一阵的眼眶通红，大野的手一路向上在樱井的胸前抚摸了一段时间，双指夹着对方敏感的乳首逼得他根本压不住声音。

樱井翔抬眸看向大野智，想发出示弱的信号，但对上的那双眼睛深邃至极，饱含着让自己沉溺其中的情感。 他忽然调整了被撞碎的呼吸，勾起唇角：“不够，用力干我。”

大野智眼睛一红，将人放回床上压着，双腿折到胸前，把那管放在床头的润滑剂，对着樱井的会阴一股脑儿倒了下去，冰凉的液体顺着股缝滑到了穴口上，然后挺着阴茎毫不犹豫地就着润滑闯了进去。

低沉的声音从樱井喉间发出，他睁着稍微泛起泪光的眼睛蛊惑着人，忽然抬起手把手指滑进了大野的嘴里，和底下那根塞进自己甬道里的东西同样的频率开始抽插，偶尔把大野的舌头夹出来又按压回去，弄得唾液流了下来，淌在自己的胸膛上，蔓延着遛过乳首。

大野嘴里的手指突然曲了起来，划过敏感的上牙膛。樱井翔在对方放缓了一些的抽插之中，挺起了上半身，手指沾上胸前的津液，眼神直勾勾的表达着欲望，盯紧了大野，手指从他自己的胸前滑到两个人交合的身下，勾勒着在那处撩拨一阵，又沾了些不知道是谁的体液，放进了自己的嘴里。

大野智看着身下人的动作，忽的一个深入，这下猝不及防地戳弄到了不得了的地方，樱井像只炸毛的猫咪一样浑身颤了一下，猛地一声痛呼。

还没从这一下剧烈的刺激中缓过来，樱井就被一阵让人无法喘息的极速操弄逼得眼泪盈余眼眶，快感与痛感一起充盈了他的感官细胞，偏偏大野根本不打算让他有什么喘息的机会，毫不犹豫地往那处戳弄，似乎是想这样直接让他缴械一发。

绝对不行。

樱井忽然被点起Alpha斗争的本性，让他慌张地想要挣脱，却被甬道中的那根被更大力地捅了进去。他伸手拽下来大野的颈子，也一口咬上了腺体的位置，大野的呼吸瞬间加重，屋子里清酒味道的信息素像是爆炸了，顶着鼻子灌了进来。

一定是因为那大野双眼睛的蛊惑力太强了，被信息素和阴茎双重入侵到意识模糊的樱井渐渐放弃了抵抗，发出来的呻吟也失去了控制，越发自然，也越发下流，所有的注意力都被体内肆虐的那根东西夺走了，快感排山倒海的将他淹没，做Omega很爽啊，樱井不无满意的这么想。

大野在一轮猛攻之后看着樱井泛红的眼角耳根笑了笑，凑过去吻了吻张合不定的双唇，在一个抽出之前突然地旋转了一个角度戳弄。

刚刚喘了口气的樱井喉间的呻吟一滞，浑身跟触电一样一激灵。

“！”他曲起膝盖踢向大野，却被反过来抓住后按回了床上。

“你看着瘦，力气倒是大……”

樱井一脸无奈地看向大野

“上总裁上的爽吗？”

大野低笑出声，按住樱井的双腿不给他任何时间的调转了身姿，从后边进入捅了进去。

这个新姿势进入到了前所未有的深度，蚀骨的快感冲击得樱井失去了理智，伴随而来的痛感也渐渐消失为零，樱井翔咬住了嘴唇，屏住呼吸感受着窒息的边缘。

大野智在冲撞的风浪之中，轻轻咬上樱井的耳朵来回撕磨，下面的凶狠和上面的缱绻，让樱井发笑：“心疼我啊？”

身后肆虐的人把手摸上樱井的脸颊，节奏慢慢缓和下来，但是却一下比一下顶的更加深入，每一下都叫樱井被插的呼吸一窒，这种玩法更要命，戳到深处的阴茎不是一触即离，还要亲切的再碾上一下。

就这样每一下都深入的交流着，大野再把身下的人于抽插之中翻过来，四目相对。

大野把手摸上樱井翔已经硬的发疼的阴茎，像是刚才对待他的乳首一样，轻重不一的来回套弄抚摸，将樱井的喘息彻底打乱，身下一直节奏缓慢的深入，忽然变成了疾风骤雨，快攀上去的时候，大野想撤出的阴茎，却被樱井夹紧了没放。

两个人一前一后的释放，樱井翔的精液射在两个人的肚子上，显得格外糜乱。

高潮的余韵还没散开，樱井伸手拽过了床边扭成一团的那条领带，抽出了湿滑的手指，摸着大野的阴茎就系了上来。

“这下是我的了。”

樱井嘶哑着嗓子说道。

“明天见报？”

他这么说着，“大明星怕吗？”

大野智双眼里还有没退却的浓稠的情欲，但更多的还是樱井读不透彻的情感，他双手环上了樱井的脖子，凑到了他的耳边说：

“我是总裁的小明星而已。”

**Author's Note:**

> =榎本径的孕期日志番外=


End file.
